3Kingdoms
3Kingdoms has been providing adventure, fun and community to its player base fore more than two decades, and we're only getting better! The name refers to the three core domains players can explore: Fantasy, Science and Chaos. 3Kingdoms website Background Based around the mighty town of Pinnacle, three main realms beckon the player to explore. These kingdoms are known as: Fantasy, a vast medieval realm full of orcs, elves, dragons, and a myriad of other creatures; Science, a post-apocalyptic, war-torn world set in the not-so-distant future; and Chaos, a transient realm where the enormous realities of Fantasy and Science collide to produce creatures so bizarre that they have yet to be categorized. Guilds Once a player graduates from our Newbie Academy and attains level five they are able to join one of 3Kingdom's many guilds. Each guild has a unique theme, and advancement within the guild is one of the primary ways a player can increase their potential. Many of our guilds draw their inspiration from popular fiction and players enjoy the opportunity to explore the MUD with the same powers as some of their favorite heroes in literature. Current Guilds *'Adventurer: '''The Adventurer guild is the guild you are in by default. You will remain in this guild until you choose to join one of the Full guilds. A full guild is one that is supported by a Guild Master and has a full range of powers, abilities and a guild hall. You may join a Full guild upon reaching Level 5. *'Bards: The Bards of the Three Kingdoms are a widely varied lot, but in the soul of each bard beats a passion for beauty and a desire for knowledge. Some choose to pursue this through the deadly songs of combat, while others choose to learn the pure forms of physical combat. Others practice the soothing art of instruments, while others choose to hide in the shadows and observe unseen, or to gather knowledge about the inhabitants of the realms, and the realms themselves. *'Bladesingers: '''In the centuries since the fall of Myth Drannor, and the disappearance of the elves, man has fought on his own against the armies of the dark mages and the evils of the realms. Now, a few of those warriors from the past called Bladesingers have returned to teach a few dedicated humans the techniques of the old ways. Bladesingers combine mastery of weapons with special techniques for inscribing runes to deadly effect. *'Breed: 'The Breed are perhaps one of the eldest races of all time. Returned after aeons of self-imposed exile, they are armed with perhaps the most potent force of all--the power of the mind. For it is from within that psi is generated. The Breed, in general, are a secretive lot, believing that each person must forge his or her own destiny, unfettered and untainted by the ideas and opinions of others. Obtaining knowledge without understanding is a most dangerous thing. *'Changeling: 'Changelings are an ancient and powerful race, although only existing in folk tales for centuries, recently they have become commonplace and are growing in popularity. Able to mimic the forms of animals and anything they see, they are a deadly adversary, or a powerful friend. *'Cyborg: ''"More human than human."'' The Cybernetic Research Corporation has been at the forefront of implant manufacture since the dawn of the Cybercorps. Our first product was the ground breaking Sub-cranial Interface & Neural Converter (S.I.N.C.), now the standard in implant-nervous system interfacing. This led to our total domination of the market, and now all Cyborgs procure their ware through us. *'Elemental: '''This guild draws its power solely from the four basic elements of nature: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. The most experienced elementals have all four of these forces at their disposal and can control them effortlessly. However, to gain such powers an elemental first must learn the secrets of each element independently, and have full mastery of over one before exploring another. The elementals are renowned for their sheer force, and ability to manipulate the environment of their enemy. The power of the elemental does have its drawbacks. Because most of their energy is devoted to controlling their environments, they are left with few defenses. *'Fremen: Deep in the deserts of Arrakis, dwell tribes of fierce warriors, known as the 'fremen', or by their native name of the 'Ichwan Bedwine'. As per the novels of Frank Herbert, these fremen warriors are trained in a great number of combat skills, and also given training in the skills brought to them by the Atreides family. The Ichwan Bedwine are powerful fighters, with the ability to attack swiftly, and cause mental anguish on their opponents. Some say they have the ability to control their opponent's minds, and command them to do their bidding. Being descended from the ancient Earth tribes of bedouin wanderers, the fremen also have many meditative self healing powers. They have a deep seated tribal sense of group power, and their fighting skill would seem to be enhanced when they combine to take out their enemies. *'Gentech: '''Refugees from a full planetary sector war in the far distant future, the Gentech recruit soldiers to fortify their armies and lead them back to the future to conquer their enemies. These Gentech soldiers ride a fine line between genetic enhancement of their bodies, and incorporation and integration of far advanced technology into their cellular matrix. This being so, the Gentech posses the ability to choose their own fate within the structure of their guild. Some have even said that Gentech is the guild of 'choice'. *'Jedi: 'The Jedi Guild is a sci-fi guild based on the Star Wars Movie Trilogy and on the Jedi Role Playing Game. This guild is not one of those theme-less and over-powered guilds, it is rather a guild intended to offer unique powers to those players who are fans of Star Wars. *'Juggernaut: 'The Juggernauts guild primarily revolves around the Battletech theme of Elementals. The Juggernauts guild for the most part relies on the interaction between the Juggernaut and his Main Battle Armour--his Elemental suit, for those who are familiar with Battletech terms. The Juggernauts guild contains various Elemental suits from which to choose--ranging from purely offensive to purely defensive. The guild is also divided into clans, each with its own leadership. If a science fiction guild with lots of different possible playstyles is what you are looking for you should inquire into our guild. *'Knight: 'A Knight is a powerful warrior, but that power is sheathed within a code of honour. Any Knight is not perfect, nor expected to be, but they must always attempt to reach for that higher ideal. *'Mage: 'Mages are people who have dedicated their lives to mastery of the mystic art of sorcery. Expert mages have an arsenal of over one hundred spells at their disposal. Mages can cast a wide array of useful, clever, amusing, and, it is said, even treacherous spells. Popular superstition says that a powerful mage can change his form, and that his feet do not even touch the ground. On the other hand, mages lose much health and strength, subjugating these bodily powers to the pursuit of the arcane. Another drawback of this rigorous discipline is that mages are restricted in their choice of armour and weapons. Aside from robes, boots, staff, dagger, and a few trinkets, there is not much they can use. *'Monk: 'The Monk is a born fighter, he needs no weapon to fight and requires no armor, nor can he wear much. His main goals in life are to study, meditate, and fight. *'Necromancer: 'The path of the Necromancer follows that of powerful magic. Ancient energies and ethereal forces are yours to command. Take a step toward immortality with the powers of the undead. Darkness and light combine to create devastating spells and awe-inspiring powers. The intensity of your guild experience will forever shape the rest of your life. *'Priest: 'Devoted followers of the gods are granted extraordinary powers by their deities. The powers vary from god to god, and include healing of wounds, inflicting damage on others, and control over weather, the elements, and nature itself. Priests are renowned for their incredible healing powers, and frequently requested in group situations. *'Sii: '''The Sii are an alien race that arrived in Pinnacle under fire from another warlike alien race. The survival of the Sii is attributed to their ability to adapt. The species has been able to adapt to harsh climates by living with natives in a symbiotic relationship. Specifically, the Sii symbiont is able to attach tendrils into the cerebral cortex of specially prepared "forms". These forms are based on naturally occurring (alien) creatures. When the Sii arrived in Pinnacle, they brought a supply of these physical forms, because they did not know what climates would await them. '''Ascended: The ascended guild is special guild concept, based upon the immortal giant races of the D&D universes. Ascended are those mortals of the 3Kingdoms who have reached a certain point of mortal power attainment, and wish to traverse the path of immortality. Leaving behind their physical shell, the Ascended's form becomes the immortal manifestation of their very soul. This form is a physically formidable foe and shrugs off damage that would best any mere mortal. They are to be the tanks and protectors of large groups of mortals when their adventures lead them into situations they could not otherwise handle. Only select few may ascend. Those that have reached significant power and mastery of their mortal forms and abilities may ascend. This provides more options and possibilities for high level players to explore and enjoy. Some requirements include High Mortal status and being at least mortal level 90. Crafting The Three-Kingdoms Crafting System allows players to collect raw materials and turn them into powerful weapons, armour, or weapon or armour enhancing buffs, or self enhancing buffs. The raw materials can be stored over and across reboots in order to allow players to gather and plan their crafting strategies. Completed items can only be used within a given reboot. Crafting is divided into gathering and production tradeskills. The gathering tradeskills include: chaos wrangler, farmer, and miner. The production tradeskills include: blacksmith, chef, and enchanter. These tradeskills are broken down as follows: Chaos wrangler: Gathers energy from monsters across the mud and then infuses this energy into gems that are prepared by enchanters. The gems can then be used to enhance armor or weaponry, or given to a blacksmith to be included in the crafting of a weapon or armor. Players who have a good knowledge of monsters across the mud make for excellent chaos wranglers. Farmer: Grows plants with the use of the many tools. Farmers must gauge the conditions of the farm and add the appropriate resources to the farm in order to create optimal growing conditions for the plant. Players who enjoy solving puzzles and have a lot of patience make excellent farmers. Miner: Descends into the depths of the chaos mines to fight off wandering monsters in order to mine ores and obtain random drops such as dusts, jewels and shards. Players who like grinding will enjoy mining. Blacksmith: The blacksmith assembles ores, dusts and shards from miners and charged gems from wranglers into powerful weaponry and armor. Players who are dependent on equipment and enjoy helping friends would make for excellent blacksmiths. Chef: The chef takes plants from the farmer and places them into a cooker in various combinations in order to create food that can be eaten for powerful self-enhancing properties, such as a bonus to one or more stats.The trick is in knowing the right combination of foods in order to optimize the benefit! Players who like puzzles will enjoy being a chef. Enchanter: The enchanter takes jewels and other random drops from the miner and combines these with fragments, essence and hearts that drop from monsters all over the mud to combine them together into powerful gems that can be charged by chaos wranglers. These charged gems can then be used to enhance existing weaponry or armor, or can be given to blacksmiths who will then use them to create weaponry or armor. Players who are very social and are able to coordinate many other players make for excellent enchanters. Player Killing Players can register and enable player v. player combat with real death consequences, or they can wait for special reboots where SimPK is enabled for an hour under special circumstances. Examples of SimPK available on 3Kingdoms include anarchy, bloodmatch, arena fights and Clanworld. Clanworld Clan World, what is there to say. Clans, or groups of people, get behind their respective leaders and kill. They kill all the other clans. The goal, to kill and not be killed in the process. To be the last clan alive. To be the king of the hill! Clan Wars give each clan the chance to be victorious. It is a chance to show off your guild powers against other players. Just like PK but you are with a clan and you don't have the experience loss. Players vote on Clan Wars and fight for the prestige of their Clan standing alone in the Winners Circle. Professions During the Official MUD Party in Chicago 2010 it was announced that the MUDwide wish votes had been tallied and players wanted professions to be added to the game. In early 2011 the game will feature such professions as hoarder, lumberjack, tactician, swordsman, thief, trapper, and more. Stay tuned for more details! Quests The players of 3Kingdoms are not left to the tedium of slaying monsters all day, we all think that would get boring after a while. To add some variety to things, 3Kingdoms provides nearly one hundred quests to challenge a player's mind. The quests range from simple puzzles to intricate mud wide quests to challenge your mind and your character's ability. They may require mere minutes or weeks to complete. Some throw a new twist at you every time, while others are steady and reliable in their clues. No matter what your interest is or what type of character you choose to play the quests of 3Kingdoms will provide hours of entertaining diversion when the same ol' same ol' of slaying foul beasts (or robots) has got you in a rut. High Mortal High Mortal is a title earned by collecting a certain number of quest points. The exact number you need fluctuates over time as the scale of the system changes. You must also be at least 30th level to receive this title. High Mortals may change their titles at will. They may not change their alignment (the word that appears in parentheses after the title), but they often use the pretitle and title together to form interesting and unique titles. In addition they may choose to remove themselves from the 'who' listing type commands at will. They may also change their entrance and exit messages that other players will see when they enter or leave a room. Many High Mortals create entrance and exit messages that match, creating interesting illusions and effects. The messages must always contain their name, and the exit message must contain the name of the exit they are leaving through. High Mortals may choose which of the six fantasy realm entrances they appear in when passing through the fantasy portal. This makes traveling through the large fantasy realm much easier and faster. People who are following a High Mortal and who themselves are not High Mortal will appear in the current default portal. However, a High Mortal may summon another player if that player is in the base area of the kingdom. This does not work for the other two realms as well. As can been seen by the above powers, High Mortals enjoy many advantages. Their rewards are well earned, however. Overcoming the challenges presented in the quests is never an easy task, and these people are the few who have managed to surpass a great many of those challenges. If you are up to the task, you may one day join their ranks. Questing beyond the minimum point requirement for High Mortal will unlock additional powers. Such perks as being able to quit the game in combat, heal others from afar, and stop combat are examples of the many additional rewards of questing within 3Kingdoms. Official MUD Party (OMP) Since 1998, the 3Kingdoms devotees have gathered once a year at an official MUD party. Patrons of the game from as far reaching places as Australia and Sweden have journeyed to the United States to participate in the gathering and meet some of the people that they otherwise have only known through playing on 3Kingdoms. MUD parties always include sponsored activities as well as plenty of time for socialization, fun and games. Previous Locations *2011 Summer - East Coast, USA *2011 Spring - San Jose, CA *2010 - Chicago, IL *2009 - Romulus, MI *2008 - Indianapolis, IN *2007 - Chicago, IL *2006 - Williamsburg, VA *2005 - Romulus, MI *2004 - St. Louis, MO *2003 - Pittsburgh, PA *2002 - Balitmore, MD *2001 - Las Vegas, NV *2000 - Cincinnati, OH *1999 - Chicago, IL *1998 - Washington, DC 3K Quick Connect In 2010 3K began to offer a new browser based connection option so people could enjoy the MUD experience from any computer, without installing a MUD or telnet client. 3Scapes At one unknown point in the past, a universal anomaly formed of primordial energy pierced the dimension of 3Kingdoms. The resulting cataclysmic eruption of force caused a ripple effect, effectively copying the base universe of 3Kingdoms itself. This massive upheaval resulted in a new dimension, named forth by the gods as 3Scapes! 3Scapes is an alternative dimension to 3Kingdoms, similar in many respects, particularly size and features, but completely stemmed and unique in so many ways. Communication across the dimensions is easily handled, as is the ability to retain your character identity (i.e. name) across all existence, but beyond that, everything else is unique. Now you may be wondering what it's like. Again, think alternate dimensions. At least during these initial phases, it is very similar to 3K. Most of the rules and certainly most of the areas and guilds will be identical from a code standpoint. The biggest initial change will be the fact that every player will start out at level 1. Also, the administration will be different from that of 3K. Not so much from a rules standpoint, but rather different people, with alternative ideas and methods. As time marches on, the differences will grow, evolving 3Scapes further into its own identity. New areas will open, guilds will evolve and an entirely different culture will establish itself. In the future, there will be more supporting resources that will be 3Scapes specific, but for now, utilizing 3Kingdoms resources (such as most of this website, maps, realms, areas, etc.) will be completely viable for you to be able to fully enjoy 3Scapes. 3Scapes is now fully operational and ready for you to make your mark. External Links *3k Website *3Kingdoms Wiki *3Kingdoms Quick Connect *3Kingdoms Community Forums